


(fanart) A Fortunate Wound | Chapter 5

by zoasart



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Police Officer Will Graham, Surgeon Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoasart/pseuds/zoasart
Summary: Scene from chapter 5 of starkaryen's A Fortunate Wound.





	(fanart) A Fortunate Wound | Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Fortunate Wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177574) by [starkaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen). 



  
  
  
  
  



End file.
